kingdomofaerielfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Fall of Arathor As the great Kingdom of Arathor disintegrated into the various kingdoms city-states, mass migrations throughout the lands brought into contact new people and new thoughts. As the most affluent and pious of Strom's ancient people migrated and built the city of Lordaeron an even smaller group of nobles who called themselves the Falcon Lords set off to create a state of their own, tired of the over zealous pursuit of religion and its effects on their groups search for reason and logical justice they wanted to create a new haven where law above anything else would be the norm. Setting out across the wilderness and through the lands of Alterac they soon found themselves within a hostile lands. Living for many generations as a wondering people the Falcon Lords were forced to fight off countless troll attacks and in their efforts to establish security for their people created a new order to unify them The Guard. The Birth of the Guard Born from necessity the Guard were chosen warriors from among the best trained in the arts of war from youth they learned to fight with the use of many weapons styles, and most importantly atop Gryphon back as well. The Guard's combined force grew steadily and with their new tactics and organized efforts were able to thwart and finally attack troll encampments in the area setting up a buffer zone for their people to find a safe haven. As the people began to spread out in the northern Alterac, Hinterland and Hillsbrad regions the need for constant patrols, information sharing and mutual protection expanded the role of the Guard even more. The Wildhammer and the Building of Aerie Peak The people that were normally called the Falcony, strived under the ever expanding influence of the other city-states to find their own national identity, It wasn't until the arrival of the Wildhammer, battered from their long civil war with their kin in the south did the people of the Falcon Lords find a new refuge. Although initially hostile to the roving bands of humans, the dwarves could ill afford to shrug off so readily an ally as the nearby trolls began to expand themselves. At first a mutual pact was formed for the defense of the scattered humans but as time wore on and human encampments slowly were forced to flee to the new safety of the mountain city. The new war brought the dwarves and humans even closer together as they were forced to face the might of a growing troll threat in the east. After numerous battles the new combined people won the day. To cement their new alliance, the dwarves presented to the human leader of the Guard Commander Treven Galphon who defeated the troll warchief in the last battle a mighty gift brought with them from the deep treasures of their former home of Grim Batol. Treven Galphon would be crowned as the first king, yet the Crown itself remained very much dormant throughout the new city-states early years until the arrival of Onyxia a century later. The Dark Times An age of horrible loss and darkness would descend upon the people of Aeriel in the form of a beautiful and charismatic young woman whose name is lost to history. She came to the realm baring great gifts of new magic, lost knowledge and wealth for all she played the city council upon fears of their distant neighbors of Alterac sewing a tightening of control over the boarders and drawing back on outside contact effectively isolating the city. Soon civil strife was beginning to stir as long standing sociel struggles between the council lords began to erupt. As the city was beginning to unravel, King Brenus Iverous's mind had been consumed by this mysterious woman who all now called The Witch. In their efforts to stop her the Guard now known as the Royal Guard attempted to arrest her with disastrous results, as magical energy ripped through their bodies and they fought for their lives the last Guard Commander, Dyranus Bash made a desperate attack to free the King's mind, he struck at the Crown itself shattaring it into four pieces. Enraged The Witch killed Dyranus but failed to gather the whole Crown pieces in time only retreaving one before she fled in her true form as the dragon Onyxia. With the Crown shattered, and the city in civil strife, the trolls found it easy pickings to drive out the human inhabitants, while the dwarves took to the sky or sunk underground for a time. Scattered and lost the people of Aeriel were once again refugees and found themselves once again under the rulership of other nations.